Interviews With Sailor Scouts
by Mermain123
Summary: Two sailor moon lovers decided to kidnap the sailor scouts and interview them! Learn about all their dark secrets and who really hates who!
1. Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway shape or form!

Summary: Two sailor moon lovers decided to kidnap the sailor scouts and interview them!!

Learn about all their dark secrets and who really hates who!!!

Interview of Sailor Scouts Part 1

Mermain: Welcome to our interview show! Today we are going to interview the sailor scouts but first let me introduce you to the other interviewer, DMP (DaedricMoonPrincess)

DMP: - Walks in stumbling and smelling like booze) Hey Wel-Welcome to our shop (Hiccup) no wait our

Show! I'm DMP anyway (Seems to have made a recovery from the booze) here are the sailor moon cast dudes

DMP: -Pulls rope-

_In Tokyo, Japan_

Serena: -Looks at everyone else- Why do I get the feeling like we're going to end up somewhere else...

All: -Falls-

_Back where ever the hell we're located at_

Cast: -Falls on floor-

Audience : -Cheers-

Mermain: Our interviewees are here now

Mars: WTF, WHERE ARE WE

DMP: -Eating radioactive cookies- WELCOME TO OUR TORTURE SHOW!!!

Cast: -Screams-

DMP: OKAY LETS INTERVIEW SAILOR MOON FIRST

DMP: -Ties everyone to chairs-

Jupiter: WHAT IN THE NAME OF JUPITER IS GOING ON HERE!!!

DMP: -Whacks over head with a book that looks suspiciously like the book from Survival)

DMP: NO QUESTIONS -Foam comes out of mouth-

Mermain: Okay anyway first question –Reads from list- Whats with you and mars

DMP: I KNOW SERENA STOLE ALL MAR'S MANGA'S

Moon: Erm... well we don't hate each other... but we do dislike each other

Mars: Agreed

DMP: LIES!!!!

Scouts & Mask: .............

Mermain123: Okay next question... Where the heck did Rini get her pink hair and red eyes from

DMP: Genetics, Dariens's mom's eyes, and Serena's great

9 hours later

DMP: Basicly she's her first grandmother....

Mermain: Okay (wondering how DMP knows this stuff) next question

DMP: -Reads list- Is it true that your mother is Sailor Neptune

All: -Staring at DMP like she's on something-

Moon: WHAT THE HECK!?!!?

Neptune: Is this girl drunk or something

DMP: NO!

Venus: Erm I think the answer is that neptune and Serena's mom were played by the same actress

DMP: I DIDN'T ASK YOU

Mermain: Seriously STOP ANSWERING SERENA'S QUESTIONS

DMP: COMMERICAL TIME

_The story of a life time.._

_THE SEQUEL TO PRINCESS TUTU_

_THE WICKED RAVEN IS BACK!! AS A CROW_

_AND ITS UP TO TUTU AND HER SISTER TO STOP HIM_

_WATCH AS THEY FACE CHALLENGES AND OVER COME THEM_

_PRINCESS TUTU: THE TAIL OF TWO TUTU'S_

_________

_Ohhh it's all canadien coffee!_

_The coffee that all canadien's dream about_

_We put so much sugar into it that you'll love it_

_You'll be up the walls while the cops try and_

_Shot you! Its worse then McDonalds but you'll be as addicted_

_It's Maple Leaf Coffee! Try it or you'll die from temptation_

_It's always fresh, its maple leaf coffee_

_OH GOD THE PEOPLE FROM TIM HORTANTS ARE HERE_

_THEIR PISSED WE STOLE THEIR CATCH FRAISE! OH GOD THEY HAVE GUNS!!_

___________

_Pillow World Canada don't buy a pillow anywhere else_

_Or else we'll rob you while you sleep and use our cats to eat out your eyes_

_Hi I'm mark from Pillow Country Canada and I'm here to tell you about_

_Our store! We have pillows made out of all sorts of things, dead things, live things, and_

_Even your mom's bathrobe! And you get a free sharp item when you buy 2 pillows_

_OH GOD NOT THE SLEEP COUNTRY CANADA GUYS, I JUST GOT THE TIM HORTANTS GUYS OFF OF ME_

____________

_A tale of epicness! Sakura did not realize that when Serena returned home she would be blamed for the stolen cookies! Now she faces the worst battle.... SAILOR MOON_

_READ AS SAILOR MOON BATTLES SAKURA FROM CARD CAPTORS IN COOKIE THIEF_

End commericals

DMP: -Laughing-

Mermain: And Welcome back after erm the commericals

DMP: READ THE TAIL OF TWO TUTU'S AND COOKIE THIEF

Audience: .....

DMP: Anyway next question - Reads list-

DMP: IS IT TRUE YOU CONSTANTLY STEAL THE STUFF JUPITER MAKES!

Moon: HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW THAT! ITS NOT EVEN IN THE SHOW

Mermain: We have our sources!

DMP: NOW FOR THE BIG FINALLY!

Drum roll

Mermain: Is it true that you Serena have cheated on Darien with Seyia

Audience: -Gasp-

Moon: ITS A LIE

DMP: -Shoves that werid truth serum from harry potter down her throut

DMP: DID YOU CHEAT ON DARIEN WITH SEYIA

Moon: OF COURSE I DID, LIKE WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO WHILE DARIEN WAS AT COLLAGE??!!?

I was going to dump him anyway

Mask: -Runs crying-

Mermain: OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY BE SURE TO COME BACK FOR MORE!!!

Mermain: YEAH FIRST CHAPTER UP

DMP: Also view those stories (I helped make them)

Mermain: Yes also review with more questions!

Both: Till next time! Pitch Pitch Moon Mermaid Transportation!


	2. ChibiUsa

**Disclaimer: We, the authors, do not in any way shape or form (except in our dreams) own Sailor Moon... we do however own Sailor Moon...**

**Interviews With The Sailor Scouts Part 2**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mermain: Welcome back to our show!

DMP: -Walks in smelling like coffee- SUPEVERYONETODAYWEAREGOINGTOINTERVIEWCHIBUSA,THEBIGGESTBRATONEARTH!

Audience –No idea what she just said-

Mermain: She said we are interviewing Chibiusa, the biggest brat on earth

DMP: -Pulls rope and cast appears again-

Mars: NOT THIS AGAIN

Mars: WHO IS IT THIS TIME?!?!!

DMP:CHIBIUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Cast: -Wary of her-

Mermain: Okay first question!!! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BRAT!!

Chibiusa: -Fakes cry- Waa I'm not a brat

DMP: Yes you are!

Mercury: Ummmm since Serena and Darien aren't together doesn't that mean Chibiusa is like dead

DMP: WHO CARES!!

Mermain: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!?!?!

Chibiusa: -Scared- Because I can, and Mom is the same way.. horrible parenting skills

Serena: WHAT?!?!? I'M NOT A HORRIBLE PARENT YOU LITTLE BI-

DMP: HELLO WE HAVE A RATING SYSTEM HERE PG 12+ AT THE MOST

Serena: -mumbles- Ugly princess

DMP: - Hears this- What did you say!?!?!?!

Serena: You heard me!!

DMP: YOU ARE A TOTAL BI-

Mermain: Okay commercials

_Evil Cursed Doll Emporium Warehouse_

_Hi welcome to Evil Doll Emporium Warehouse_

_Due to an mailing order we now are selling_

_Evil Cursed Dolls! We have Chucky dolls, Haunted Barbie Dolls_

_Voodoo dolls and more also we- O GOD NOT CHUCKY –Screams-_

____________

_Momigi.. he went for just a normal stroll on the beach_

_But things start to get weird first he sees a girl crying in_

_A shack, and now he has saw a boy turn into a penguin_

_Find out on what happens_

_In Momigi and the Mermaids!_

_____

_Have ever tried to buy a celebrity, or anime characters?_

_For Rituals or for your obsession?!!?_

_Yet you haven't been able too?_

_Look no further!! Because as of now_

_Obsessive is now_

_A place where you can buy people!!!!_

_Now selling the real harry Potter (Not the actor)_

_And More_

___________________

_The story of a life time.._

_THE SEQUEL TO PRINCESS TUTU_

_THE WICKED RAVEN IS BACK!! AS A CROW_

_AND ITS UP TO TUTU AND HER SISTER TO STOP HIM_

_WATCH AS THEY FACE CHALLENGES AND OVER COME THEM_

_PRINCESS TUTU: THE TAIL OF TWO TUTU'S_

'_______________

_A tale of epicenes! Sakura did not realize that when Serena returned home she would be blamed for the stolen cookies! Now she faces the worst battle.... SAILOR MOON_

_READ AS SAILOR MOON BATTLES SAKURA FROM CARD CAPTORS IN COOKIE THIEF_

____________________

_Mermain: And we are back.. Anyway on to question two!_

_Mermain: DMP, by the way is on a time out with Serena because of the fight_

_Both: -Crying like babies- Lemme out I'll be good_

_Mermain: Anyway next question... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chibiusa: Well thats because I-_

_DMP: NEXT QUESTION!!! WTF is your hair cones instead of meatballs_

_Serena: WTH YOUR HAIR IS IN MEATBALLS TOO!!!_

_DMP: YEAH WELL I LOOK GOOD IN THEM!!!_

_Both: -Fight startts-_

_Jupiter: This is soooo Boosting our Parental Ratings!!_

_Mermain: DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE TIME OUT CORNER_

_Both: NOOOOOOO –Beg on their knees-_

_Mermain: ANYWAY ON WITH THE ANSWER_

_Chibiusa: The reason is I don't like being called meatball head!!!!!!!!!!!11_

_Serena: YEAH WELL I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD IN THE FUTURE_

_Chibiusa: -Hair disappears- SCREAMS_

_Mermain: Like I ASKED before... WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE_

_Chibiusa: Isn't it obvious, I'm Seyia's kid_

_Seyia: -Scared- I just realized I left my house on fire_

_Serena: SEYIA COME BACK... WAAAAAAAAAA_

_Darien: heheh.. Don't worry Serena I'll protect you_

_Serena: SEYIA HELP..._

_Seyia: -Appears with a bag from peoples- Marry me Serena!!_

_Serena: YEAH!!!! I WILL –Smootches him-_

_DMP: Anyway Final question.... CHIBIUSA WHO ARE YOU DATING: Helios or Peraru_

_Chibiusa: Ermmm both..._

_Seyia & Serena: -Argue that Rini must lose one-_

_Venus: Like Mother, Like daughter_

_Chibiusa: But Moma you were dating Seyia and Darien_

_Serena: I ONLY DATED DARIEN BECAUSE OF OUR PREVIOUS LIFE_

_Mermain: Anyway we will end our show here for the night!_

_DMP: CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES!!!!_

_Both: Pitch Pitch Moon Mermaid Transportation _


	3. Darien

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM, IF WE DID SAILOR MARS WOULD BE KILLED OFF

Mermain: And welcome back to our 3rd episode, I'm Mermain123 (The less crazy one) –pulls rope-

-Cast appears-

Jupiter: THIS IS ANNOYING, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING

DMP: -Walks in dressed like a police officer-

DMP: You eating was against the law, get against the wall

Jupiter What-

DMP: -Hits on head with stick thingy-

Mermain: STOP KILLING THE DUMMIES, _You can kill them when we're done with them_

Uranus: What?!!?

Mermain: Nothing, Anyway today we are interviewing Darien/the japanes name that no one can spell

Saturn: EVERY ONE ON FANFICTION CAN WRITE IT

DMP: -Takes out tazer- WE HAVE A 412

Saturn: ?????

Mermain: Anyway the first question is... IS IT TRUE YOU HATE MUFFINS!

Darien: Muffins suck, I prefer bagels

DMP: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE MUFFINS, THEIR DELICIOUS!!!!! –Pulls out tazer-

Darien: I mean I love muffins

DMP: XD Anyway question two is... –Dramit pause- IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE A SHRINE OF SERENA IN YOUR ROOM?!?!!?

Darien: -Looks scared- NO!!!!!!!!

DMP: DON'T LIE I HAVE PROOF –Shows pictures-

Darien: LIES

Seyia: STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!!

Darien: SHE WAS MINE FIRST, MINE!!!!

Raye: But you can have me Darien, I'm totally done with Chad

Darien: You look like you got attacked by a Yeti and a clown did your make up

Seyia: Wow your cruel, but still Serena is mine!!!!

Both –Gets into a fight-

Mermain: well that's it for now we'll be back after this break, so I can get these two to shut up

_Rapid Fairy Pirating!_

_The program that will steal your bank information_

_And buy 50 copies of Crazy Turtle! _

From the creators of , comes CRAZY TURTLE

WITH HIS NEW HIT SINGLES

Complicated

Sk8ter boy

And

Card Captors A MYSTICAL ADVENTURE

~_The story of a life time.._

_THE SEQUEL TO PRINCESS TUTU_

_THE WICKED RAVEN IS BACK!! AS A CROW_

_AND ITS UP TO TUTU AND HER SISTER TO STOP HIM_

_WATCH AS THEY FACE CHALLENGES AND OVER COME THEM_

_PRINCESS TUTU: THE TAIL OF TWO TUTU'S_

'

_A tale of epicenes! Sakura did not realize that when Serena returned home she would be blamed for the stolen cookies! Now she faces the worst battle.... SAILOR MOON_

_READ AS SAILOR MOON BATTLES SAKURA FROM CARD CAPTORS IN COOKIE THIEF_

Mermain: And we are back now for question 3.. What happened to your parents? Is it true they abandoned you and ran off to Mexico

Darien –Sobs- Why did you bring that up

DMP: He is soooo faking

Darien: NO I'M NOT

DMP: LYING IS AGAINST THE LAW!! –Takes out beating stick-

Darien –Runs screaming like a little girl-

Mermain: STOP SCARING THE DUMMIES!!

Mars: WE'RE NOT DUMMIES!!!

Mermain: Yyes you are, Anyway question 4.... Why are you so obsessed with your self

Darien: Because I'm sooo perfect and beautiful

DMP: You remind me of a ran over groundhog

Darien: -CRIES- Your mean WAAAAAAAA

DMP: Okay your werid, your 23 and your crying like a 2 year old

Mermain: Final question

Pluto: THANK GOD!! WE'RE FREE, FREE

Mermain: Till next show, Anyway.. IS IT TRUE YOUR TRYING TO KILL SEYIA SO YOU CAN STEAL BACK SERENA

Darien:........No

DMP: DO NOT LIE –Throws truth serum at-

Darien: YES I AM!! MUHAHAHAHA

DMP: -Tazers him-

Mermain: Till next show, bye (We're doing Amara/Haruka next)

Uranus: Why me?!!

DMP: CAUSE WE FEEL LIKE IT

Mermain: BTW GIVE US QUESTIONS TO ASK THE SCOUTS!!

Both: Pitch Pitch Moon Mermain Transportation!


	4. HarukaAmara

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon

Interview with the sailor scouts

Chapter 4: Haruka's Interview, Talking Portals, and Burning Edward Cullen Dolls and cute puppies!

**In a random studio....**

Mermain123: And Welcome to another episode! I am Mermain123 and this is- Where the heck is she?!!?

DMP: -Appears- Somebody call?!!?

Mermain123: Yes, Your here, Do you have the knives

DMP: Yup, there sharpened and everything

Mermain123: Good... and now I SHALL SUMMON THE SENSHIS!!! RANDOM SUMMONING POWER!!!

**In Tokyo, Japan, in Serena's house**

Serena: YUMMY COOKIES –Munches on cookies-

Irene: SERENA!!! SAVE SOME FOR YOUR FRIENDS!!

Raye: YEAH YOU PIG

Serena: I'm not a pig, why are you so mean –sobs-

Ken: -Comes from downstairs- SERENA WHAT IS THIS!!!

Serena: [uh-oh]

Irene: What's the matter?

Ken: -Coming into living room- I FOUND A PREGANCY TEST IN SERENA'S ROOM

Seyia: CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammy: What the hell, I thought that Darien was Serena's boyfriend

Ken: -Angry and advancing towards Darien- What?????? –Advances towards Seyia-

Seyia: NOOOO I'M TO YOUNG

Irene: -Mad at Serena- Serena you are in so in much trouble

Random Portal: SUP!

Mercury: Did that portal just talk

Portal: Thats right, Sailor M-Cut off by Lita strangling it-

Portal: AGHHHHHHH – Transports Senshi to Random Studio

**Back in the studio**

Mermain123: -Looking at watch- The should have been here 5 minutes ago

Portal: -Spits dudes out- Bye meanies

Mars: -Looks around- GOD DAMIT WE'RE BACK AGAIN!?!?!?!

Serena: OH THANK LORD I'M SAVED –Kisses floor-

DMP: HI!!! COUSIN!!!!!

Serena: [Why me?]

DMP: -Tackles- I heard through my spy glass, that I stole from Hexadecimal (Don't tell her) that you're pregnant

Serena: Stalker

Mermain123: -Throwing box of cookies at DMP –

Serena & DMP: YUMMY COOKIES –Munches-

Mermain123: Okay So today we're interviewing Haruka/Amara whatever she's going by these days

Haruka: Why me?

Mermain123: Okay Question 1: Are you a man or a woman? There's been a surprisingly large ammout of contradiction about that, though it is clearly stated that she's a girl, and none of the scouts are gay.

Senshi: ..............................

Jupiter: Are you people retards?

DMP: Nope, but I am falling Math XD and English... and Art.... and Science

Neptune:; Wow your an idiot

DMP: AM NOT!!!

Mermain123: Anyway....

Uranus: LIKE I'M A GIRL, DO I NEED TO PROVE IT

Mars: ermmm no thank you

Uranus: -Eye twitching-

Mermain123: Okay question two: WHY DO YOU HIT ON EVERY WOMAN?!?!!?

Uranus: I only hit on neptune!!!

Mars: Then what was last week

Neptune: Care to explain

Mars: Nothing just you can here from my lawyer by next Tuesday

Neptune: ???????????

Uranus: I'm dead aren't I?

Neptune: Yup –Removes a sword from picket- YOU SHALL DIE

DMP: -laughing- Okay time for an intermission... TIME TO BURN EDWARD CULLEN DOLLS

Cast & Audience: .......................

Random Child in Audience: Mommy, is DMP crazy?

Mother: Erm no idea

Mermain: -Drags a case of Edward Cullen dolls out-

DMP: -Places dolls on floor and pours gasoline on them-

Mermain: Will we be sued

DMP: -Shrugs- No idea

Moon: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HATE TWILIGHT!?!?!?

Mars: YEAH ITS AWESOME

DMP: Cause we can... –lights on fire-

**In Forks Washington... with Bella and Edward**

Bella: I wuv you edward

Edward: No duh I'm awesome looking

Bella: [Self centered ass-] Erm Edward your burning

Edward: -On fire- What???OMG –MELTS-

Edward: WAIT FOR ME BELLA

Bella: OHH LOOK ITS JACOB –smooches with him-

**Back at the studio**

Mermain: Okay intermission over... anyway question 3...

DMP: IS IT TRUE PLUTO IS 79 % COOLER THEN URANUS???

Pluto: YEAH I'M COOLER THEN SOME ONE YEAH!!!! FINALLY I'VE BEEN THE UNCOOLEST OF THEM ALL –partys- Free puppies for all –conjures up puppies-

DMP: OHHH SOOO CUTE –Hugs a puppy-

Puppy: Woof –licks face

Uranus: ITS NOT TRUE!!! PLUTO IS SO NOT COOLER THEN ME

Pluto: I SO AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uranus: YOU SO AREN'T

Pluto: ARE SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –starts killing Uranus-

Uranus: WTF ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!?!

Pluto: BECAUSE I WON'T LOSE TO YOU –brawl results-

DMP: -Laughing-

Mermain: We have to stop this before Amara dies other wise we can't finish this interview

Mercury: Is that all your worried about?

DMP: Yup

Mercury: Wow you don't care about any one do you

DMP: Nope... other then Mermain and my family

Mermain: Same, except I care about my other friends to

Mermain: Anyway final question: WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THESE PICTURES OF YOU KISSING PRINCESS FIREBALL?!!?!

Neptune: WHAT!??!!? HOW COULD YOU

Uranus: Crap –Looks for somewhere to run-

Neptune: -Tackles uranus to the ground-

DMP: -Watching- Woah there goes a chunk of Amara's hair

Mermain: -Watching with distaste- Ehh we'll end it here

Both: Moon Pitch Pitch Transportation! –disapperes-


	5. Pluto!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter and ect.

Chapter 5! Pluto's Interview, Harry Potter Voodoo Dolls, and and an endless Police search

Mermain123: And we are back!

DMP: Hey Mermain look at today's newspaper!

Mermain123: -Reads-

_Edward Cullen Dead!!_

_Yesterday, Edward Cullen, vampire boyfriend of Bella Swan, randomly burst in to flames_

_Millions of Twilight fans are crying and making shrines to the hot vampire_

_A burnt plastic Edward Cullen doll was found on the scene_

_No suspects have been found yet_

Mermain123: Wow... Anyway time to start episode 5! DMP press the button

DMP: -Presses big red button-

**With Senshi**

Police Officer 1: So these to teenage girl kidnapped you all?

Serena: Yes

Officer 2: And all because there obssessed with you?

Raye: Yes

Officer 3: We'll see what we can do

Portal: SUP!

Officer 1: OMG ITS A TALKING PORTAL

Portal: My names BOB!

Mina: NO NOT AGAIN

Bob: Time for episode 5 –swallows them- YUM YUM YUM YUM –imating Back pack from Dora-

Officer 3: You fail at Dora the Explorer expressions

Bob: -Disappears-

**At the Studio**

Mermain123: -Looking at watch- 5..4..3..2..1

Senshi: -Appear-

Moon: AGHH NOT AGAIN!! LIKE I'M WITH CHILD!!

DMP: -Rolls eyes- Not like its going to die or anything

Mermain123: Anyway today is Pluto's Interview.. Question 1

Mermain123: Apparently science has shown that you have constantly relived this all, being the guardian of time... so how many times have you experienced this interview?

Pluto: 1,562, times

Moon: WOW!

DMP: Okay next question how old are you really????

Pluto: Must I answer

DMP: IF YOU DON'T SAILOR MARS DIES!!

Pluto: Go ahead

Mars: OMG! TRAITOR!!

Mermain: We can't kill her, we haven't interviewed her yet!

DMP: Can I kill Darien?

Mermain123: As long as you clean up

Darien: OMG WHAT KINDA PEOPLE ARE YOU?!!?!?

DMP: People who are bored?

Pluto: OKAY FINE I'M 1023 years old! Happy?

Guy from nowhere: -Holding out an engagement ring- 1023?!?! We're through, your way to old for me!!

Pluto: NOOOOO GARRY!! –cries-

Mermain123: Ohh poor pluto.

DMP: Can we do things to the voodoo doll now?

Mermain123: Sure

DMP: -pulls out a Harry Potter voodoo doll –pokes it in the eye-

**With Harry Potter**

Harry: -Walking down the stairs to Potions- La La La –Eye gets poked-

Harry: AGHH MY EYE –Falls down stairs-

Ravenclaw Student: Wow Harry Potter is falling down the stairs!

Harry: -Breaks his neck on a rail-

Hermione: OMG HARRY JUST DIED!!!

Ron: Wow –Eats food-

**With the police officers from earlier!**

Police: -Coming off a place-

Stewardess: Welcome to the realm of randomness

Police # 1: I thought this was France

Stewardess: Nope

Police # 2: Well we better start searching

**At the Studio**

DMP: Huh the voodoo doll's neck broke –throws away-

Mermain123: Okay next question! Can you tell time

Pluto: OF COURSE I CAN!! I'M THE SENSHI OF TIME AND SPACE!!

DMP: Okay what time is it?

Pluto: Umm –looks at a digital clock- 80:00 pm?

Mermain123: Wow you suck, its 4:20

DMP: Don't you senshi get training or something?

Moon: Nope

Mermain123: Okay so next question... What would happen if we broke the shiny crystal thing on the top of your staff?

Pluto: I'd die

DMP: Can we play with it

Pluto: .... NO YOU CAN NOT PLAY WITH IT

DMP: Poohey

Serena: Can we hurry this up?!?!

DMP: yeah yeah fatty

Serena: I'M NOT FAT

DMP: Actually you are, Prego

Serena: TAKE THAT BACK

DMP: NEVER!!

Serena: -Slaps-

DMP: YOUR GOING DOWN –pulls hair-

Both: -Cat fight starts-

Mermain123: Kill her later, I don't need blood on my new carpet

DMP: Fine

**With Police Dudes**

Police # 1: Where are we Steve (Police dude 2)

Steve: No idea, Fred, what about you... what's your name??

Police 3: Alice

Steve and Fred: OMG YOUR A GIRL???????

Alice: Yes I am, after Edward died Twilight became boring, so I left

Bob: WACKA WACKA WACKA WACKA

Steve: -Screams- AGHHHH ITS BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fred: TAKE THE GIRL

Alice: -Already Gone-

Steve: DAMN VAMPIRE

Bob: NONE SHALL FIND THE RANDOMNESS STUDIO!! –Advances-

**Back at the studio**

Steve and Fred: -Screaming in the distance-

Mermain123: Huh

DMP: FINAL QUESTION

Mermain123: Okay Trista/Pluto/Setsuna, several months back you walked into a bank and used time freeze, not even a millisecond later you and 4 million dollars disappered, care to explain

Pluto: -shifty eyes- I have no idea what you are talking about

DMP: Don't we?

Pluto: Nope I'm pretty sure you don't

Mermain123: ADMINISTER THE TRUTH SERUM!!!

DMP: -Administers-

Pluto: YES I DID IT! AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS AND YOUR DUMB PORTAL

Mermain123: Worst. Scooby Doo. Reference. Ever.

DMP: Okay weel its time to jet, We're Mermain123 and DMP!!

Mermain123: See you next time.. Next time its Chibi Chibi!!

Both: Mermaid Moon Universal Transporter!!!


	6. Chibi Chibi and Mina!

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon!

Chapter 6: Cosplay outfits, Un-answerable question, a Blonde idiot, Rini is a twin!?!?! And Dot Matrix dies!

____________  
Mermain123: And welcome back to yet another episode! I am Mermain 123 and...

DMP: -Enters throught door, with comical glasses on- I am DMP! A.K.A B-

Mermain123: -Hits over head- DON'T GIVE AWAY OUR IDENTITIES!!!!

DMP: Owhhh –Sobs-

Mermain123: Get over it cry baby, anyway today's guest is.. Chibi Chibi!!

DMP: -Presses button-

Bob: -appears- Sup, it's me, Bob the talkin' portal

DMP: You know what to do..

Bob: -Coughs- Your forgetting something

Mermain123: -Rolls her eyes- Whatever –Hands a 20 dollar bill-

Bob: Thank you –disappears-

Mermain123: While we're waiting I do believe I'll read the newspaper

_**Harry Potter: The Boy who lived, DEAD?!!?**_

_In latest news, yesterday, Harry Potter, saviour of the _

_Wizarding world, defeater of Voldemort died yesterday_

_His friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

_Said that he was walking down the stairs when all of a sudden_

_His eye began to hurt. He then tripped and fell down 7 flights of stairs, and broke_

_His neck and head on a rail. He couldn't be saved_

_More on Page 76_

**With Sailor Senshi at the Crown Arcade**

Serena: -Gulping down Kiwi flavoured burger- YUMMY

Raye: What are you talking about, that disgusting!

Serena: -Glares- I'm pregnant

Darien: Yes I know, isn't OUR daughter lovely

Seyia: Stop living in denial man

Darien: HEY I'M PRINCE OF THE EARTH AND SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY QUEEN

Seyia: Phhh yah right

Serena: ANDREW MORE BURGERS!

Andrew: -Sweat drops- Sure

Bob: -Appears- SUP!

Uranus: NOT AGAIN!!! –Pulls out knife-

Bob: Wanna go?!!?

Uranus: YES!!  
Bob: -Swallows knife-

Uranus: DAMIT!

Mercury: Didn't that hurt?

Bob: I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my stomach

Rini: That's a good li- WHAT A MINUTE YOU STOLE THAT FROM TWILIGHT

Bob: Phhh no I didn't

Michelle: Yes you did

Bob: -Rolls eyes and swallows them whole-

**Back at the studio's**

Mermain123: Hmm they should be here about now..

Bob: -Disposes of them in a heap- HEY I SHOULD GET PAYED EXTRA, I SWALLOWED A KNIFE

DMP: Phh yeah right!

Bob: -mumbles- Cheap asses

Moon: Waahhh my tummy hurts

DMP: Your pregnant, idiot!  
Mermain123: Okay today we are interviewing.. CHIBI CHIBI

Chibi Chibi: Chibi! –Waves-

Mermain123: Okay first question.. How can you be so adorable

Raye: HEYY THATS NOT A QUESTION

Chibi Chibi: Chibi! –Waves hand again-

DMP: No answer? Okay we'll move on

Mermain123: Question two... are you Sailor Moon's future self Sailor Cosmos or are you Galaxia's star seed

Chibi Chibi: -Goes defenseive- CHIBI CHIBI!

DMP: Um okay, next question....Can you say anything other then Chibi Chibi?

Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi!

Mermain123: OMG THIS IS GETTING NO WHERE, THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER

Every one: YEAH!  
Mermain123: TIME TO INTERVIREW THE DUMB BLONDE

Raye: But Serena has already been interviewed

DMP: THE OTHER DUMB BLONDE, MINA!

Mina: WTF, I'M NOT DUMB

Mermain123: COMMERCIAL TIME

_Once upon a time there was a planet, far far away... On the other side of the sun. Ruled by a queen and her obsession hating daughter And niece..and now they have been reborn as... SAILOR ANTI TWILIGHT AND ANTI FACEBOOK! Join Special K and Bob on their adventures as they run people over, push Darien over cliffs, and deal with their fake-grandmother that is obsessed with bingo. And don't forget their friends: Sailor Anti-Barbie, Sailor Anti- Infomercial, Sailor Anti- Racism, Sailor Anti-Expensive, Sailor Anti- Trends, Sailor Anti- Sane, Sailor Anti-Social and Sailor Anti- Propaganda_

_Sailor Moon: Season Anti_

_By PrincessBobandSpecialK_

_Offical Website Coming soon!_

What happens when Sakura goes over to baby sit Chibi Chibi and instead ends up battling for her life because.. she stole Serena's cookies? this is the most random fic ever by the way nothing makes sense at all

Mermain123: And we are back, with the blonde idiot but first.... COSPLAYING

DMP: I need help cosplaying as some one, and it has to be cheep... under 60 dollars, can you guys please help me? I have only 2 months till our con

DMP: Also! DO NOT GIVE US IDEAS ABOUT COSPLAYING AS ANY ONE FROM TWILIGHT!!!

Mermain123: Okay question 1... What do you prefer acting or singing?

DMP: Phhh she is horrible at both

Blonde Idiot: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY

DMP: YOU HEARD ME!  
Mermain123: Please answer the question

Mina: I cannot answer that, its against my policy to love one more then the other

DMP: She knows she's horrible

Idiot: THATS IT YOU DEAD –Fight starts-

Serena: GO DMP!  
Mina: HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDe!  
Serena: She's my cousin

Mermain123: DMP THERE IS NO TIME TO GET INTO A FIGHT

DMP: But the idiot started it

Idiot: I DID NOT!

DMP: Phhh yes you did

Idiot: I did?

Mermain123: Yes, anyway question 2.... Why the heck did you think you were Princess of the moon originally?

Mina: I didn't I was just trying to protect Sailor Moon

DMP: YOU DIDN'T EVEN MEET HERE OR KNOW ABOUT HER TILL THE EPISODE THAT YOU APPEARED IN

Mina: Nuh Uh-

DMP: Uh-Huh

Little Girl: Please cousin, stop fighting

Everyone: WHO ARE YOU

Rini: OHH NO NOT YOU, BACK TO STEAL ALL THE ATTENTION

Little Girl: I never ment to do that, thats why I left

Rini: YEAH RIGHT, YOUR EVIL LITTLE GIRL, sis

Everyone: SIS!!?!?

Little Girl: Yes I am Princess Selene II, daughter of King Seyia and Queen Serenity III A.K.A Serena

**Dramatic Pause**

Everyone: .....

Serena: -Explodes- NO NOT TWO HORRIBLE CHILDREN!!!!

Selene: Don't worry Mother I'm not a brat like Serenity

Rini: DON'T CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME

Serena: Really?!?!?!!? Your not a brat?!?!

Selene: No, I am fluent in 13 languages earth wise, twenty six otherwise, I clean up after myself, I do what I'm told, I enjoy long walks in the park, I RESPECT my parents, and I try and not get on anyone's nerves

Rini: YOU GET ON MY ALL THE TIME!!  
Selene: Thats because your a brat, and that's why our parents favoured me more

Seyia: Why haven't we ever heard of you before?

Selene: Thats because Rini didn't want to you to know I exsisted, also I have been attending Moonheart Academy for the gifted for the past three years, so that Rini could have more attention

Serena: OMG YOU REALLY ARE AN ANGEL!!  
Selene: Yes but first DMP and Mermain123 have more questions I do believe

Mermain123: yes, yes we do, AND YEAH SOME ONE LIKES US!!!

DMP: Okay question 3.... Is it true that you eat DOG FOOD

Mina: WHAT?!?!!? NO I DO NOT EAT DOG FOOD!

Mermain123: YES YOU DO!! –Pulls out a photo-

Mina: NOOOOOO!!!

DMP: THAT'S RIGHT WE GOT YOU!! BUT First a special fun activity... WERE GOING TO KIDNAP DOT MATRIX!!!  
Audience:.....

DMP: BOB YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!

Bob: Do I get payed!?!?!

DMP: PFHHH YEH RIGHT WE ALREADY PAYED YOU!

Bob: I'M NOT GOING TO I-

DMP: -Pulls out a knife- Do it or die

Bob: I'm going

**In the realm of computers**

Dot: La La La

Bob: Why the heck are you singing?

Dot: because I'm Happy

AndrAIa: She's werid, lets kill her

Every One:....

Matrix: What did you just say

AndrAIa: Nothing

Bob: -Appears-

Matrix: AGHHH ITS A PORTAL THINGY!!!

Bob: Sup I'm Bob the portal, here to kidnap some idiot named Dot Matrix

Matrix: - Gun targeting!

Bob: -Swallows gun-

Bob: HOLY CRAP YOU ATE MATRIXS GUN!  
Bob: Whatever –Kidnaps Dot-

AndrAIa: YEAH!

**Back at the studio**

Dot: -Lands in a pile on the floor-

Mermaid123: And we are back with DMP's victim

Dot: Oww my head

DMP: -Hits over head- Shut up you!  
Dot: What do you want?

DMP: Isn't obvious?

Dot: Umm...

DMP: We're going to see if you can survive our test

Dot: Test?

Mermain123: Yes our.. test  
DMP: We want you to take a trip on this plane

Dot: What if I say no?

DMP: Then I kill you

Dot: Okay Okay, I'm going –gets on plane-

**25 Minutes Later**

Dot: Wow What an amazing view

Pilot: Plane is now dropping to its death

Dot: What!?!?!!

Pilot: Bye Bye! –Jumps Out Plane

Plane: -Falls to its death

**Back at the studio**

Mermain123: Okay we are back with out next question

DMP: Okay... Why do you want to be the moon princess, and are you really the inner guardian leader

Mina: I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PRINCESS

Memain123: WE KNOW THAT'S A LIE, BECAUSE WE HAVE YOUR DIARY!  
Mina: -Gasp- YOU EVIL BEINS, GIVE IT TO ME!

Mermain123: NEVER, AND NOW WE SHALL READ IT

DMP: January 4 1999, Entry 435: I WANT TO BE THE MOON PRINCESS! SO I CAN HAVE POWER MUHAHAH

Mermain123: And that proves it

Mina: its lies lies! I tell you

Mermain123: Final Question... Why do you have a jar filed with toenail clippings from Yaten

Mina: ANOTHER LIE! ALL LIES –screams and begins to glow-

Everyone: -Backs Away-

Mermain123: Okay our victim is going nuts, so until next time, DMP AND MERMAIN123!


	7. Hotaru

Disclaimer: We do not own the following: Sailor Moon, Reboot, Chobits est.

Authors Note: We do own the following – Us, the plotline, Bob the portal, the studio, Selene and everything else that's not copyrighted.

Mermain123: And we're back!

Audience: BOOOO!

Mermain123: HEY WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?

Audience: You have not updated in like three months!

Mermain123: OMG I'M SO SORRY THAT I MADE YOU ALL SAD -Starts crying-

Random Girl: Aww don't cry, we sure you didn't mean it, you were probably just being lazy

Mermain123: Hey Laziness is a skill that takes years to master, I'm still a journeymen

DMP: Who got an attorney?

Mermain123: No one, why the heck would I need one of those, and I'm not even 1000 % what one is

DMP: Fun-e, I never noticed but a giraffe has a long neck

Random Child: Mommy why is DMP an Idiot?

Mommy: She's specially challenged

DMP: I CAN HEAR YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THERE WILL BE A TSUNAMI

Mermain123: ARE YOU RHYMING AGAIN?

DMP: What do you mean again, do you have any yen?

Mermain123: I'm going to ignore you and get on with the show

DMP: Fine but first give me new hair bows

Mermain123: STOP RHYMING WITH ME!

DMP: I want new hair bows...

Mermain123: LATER, Anyway, today we have a special guest that will ask questions with us

DMP: GIVE IT UP FOR... Queen Nehelenia... Also known as... MY COUSIN!

Mermain123: I thought Serena was your cousin

DMP: They both are, any way let's get the senshi here

_In Tokyo Japan three hours earlier.._

_Serena is now living with Seyia after being kicked out by her parents because they did not want another Serena. They are now at the arcade..._

Serena: OMG GUYS DID YOU TOTALLY GET MY EMAIL, I TOTALLY GOT A LETTER TELLING ME IF I WENT INSIDE OF A CREEPY HOUSE AND MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO THE CENTER I WOULD GET TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS.

Blue: Yeah So did we... WAIT MY NAME IS NOT BLUE! 11

rAye: 11? Why d1d u say eleven, and why is my name spelled rAye now?

Hebetudinous: yeah that is weird? WAIT WHY IS MY NAME Hebe whatever, it's Mina

Serena: OMG I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WE STEPPED INTO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!

Either that or the Author is messing with us, any way lets go to this creepy house even though they're probably predators waiting for us

_And so they got into their cars_

Serena: is someone narrating!

_Ignore me... and get in the car_

_Serena: OKAY!_

_And sooo they travelled, by car, it took them two comings of the moons_

_Serena: Moons?_

_Two months_

_Trannie Healer: TWO MONTHS? AND WHY AM I KNOWN AS TRANNIE HEALER_

_Because you can shift between female and male body parts_

_Trannie Healer: Ohhh..._

_LIKE I WAS SAYING THEY TRAVELLED, THEY DID NOT STOP TO EAT_

_Mwmoo Mwmoo Cow: TWO MONTHS WITH OUT FOOD, WE'D BE DEAD... AND WHY AM I MWOO MWOO COW, You could have at least called me: Violin Music Maker_

_No thanks and-_

_FreakFreakDeak: Wait if were in a car for two months without stopping then where are we travelling to, it can't be Japan, it wouldn't take that long_

_AMERICA NOW SHUT UP_

_PingPong: WHY AM I KNOW AS PING PONG, AND AMERICA IS ACROSS THE WORLD, ACROSS A HUGE BODY OF WATER, HOW WOULD WE EVEN GET THERE_

_You teleported there oaky_

_rAye: why didn't we just do that in the start_

_OKAY SO THEY ARRIVED IN AMERICA, EVERY ONE HAD HORRIBLE SUN BURNS AND finally they were outside of the creepy mansion which was dark and had thunder and lightning in the back_

_Serena: WOW CREEPY_

_FreakFreakDeak: Wow you said it babe, this is totally not a good place for our fetus_

_Serena: Isn't the prize a hundred million dollars?_

_FreakFreakDeak: Lets go in then!_

_And so they entered the building not noticing the dozen glowing eyes_

_Blue: WHAT EYES_

_IGNORE ME AND COUNTINUE ON!_

_As they ventured past the parlor which was on the inside of the door, a person jumped from the shadows.. IT WAS..._

_Selene: OMG IT'S CHARLIE BROWN_

_Carly Brown: IT'S CHARLIE, AND ANY WAY DON'T GO IN THERE –DIES-_

_Serena: OMG HE DIED, EVEN THOUGHI DON'T CARE_

_They decided to continue on, they walked for only twenty seconds when some one appeared it was: THE TELETUBIES_

_Every one ran and screamed in a attempt to get away from the horid creatures, they went in one direction, exept for Serena who went another way, she soon was cornered none other then: THE JONAS BROTHERS._

_Serena: OH GOD NOT DISNEY CHANNEL MOVIE_

_At that moment MERMAIN123 finally got tired of waiting for them and transported them _

_All_

_BACK AT RANDOM STUDIOOOOOOS_

Mermain123: OMG IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS, WHAT TOOK YOU

Serena: -Sobbing- Omg Jonas almost killed me

Everyone: OMG POOR SERENA

Trannie Maker: Wait whats with our names

DMP: We have no idea

Mermain123: We're not the narrators just the physical form of them...

DMP: yeah the narators are Ap-

Mermain123: DON'T SAY THERE NAMES DUMMY

Mermain123: WE ARE INTERVIEWING ONE OF OUR FAVERIOTE SCOUTS: SATBURN

Saturn: SATBURN? SATBURN?

Dmp: But first introducing, the other, other moon princess, Queen Nehelenia

Nehelenia: HI! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING?

rAye: OMG SHE'S A MIXTURE BETWEEN DMP, QUEEN SERENITY AND SERENA

Nehelenia: First Question: is it true you have a lamp collection?

Satburn: Well first it's Saturn, and yes I do, I have many rare ones collected from all over the universe

DMP: OMG THERES ALIENS!

Mermain123: Ignore her.

DMP: OKAY QUESTION TWO: ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH CHIBIUSA?

Satburn: No, I like Peraru

Chibiusa: OMG STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU BACK STABBING-

Satburn: WHO AM I KIDDING, I LOVE ZOSCITE

Blue: WTF YOU NEVER EVEN MEET ZOEZOE

Satburn: BUT I'VE READ THE MANGA AND WATCHED THE ANIME –SOBS-

Mermain123: Right [stalker] anyway next question but first, we must kill...

DRAGONFLY FROM CHOBITS, FOR KIDNAPPING CHII!

DMP: And we already have him here and tied up

Mermain123: -Presses a button and he appears-

Dragon Fly: OMG ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS IF SHE WAS A CHOBITS

DMP: It kinda looked like you wanted to feel her up

Dragon Fly: -Shifty eyes- No I didn't

DMP: YOUR PUNISHMENT IS... BARBIE GIRL!

DRAGON FLY: OH GOD NOT THAT!

Mermain123: EVERY ONE PUT ON YOUR EAR PLUGS

Every one does

Music: -Starts playing-

Dragon Fly: -Head Explodes-

Mermain123: Countinueing on next question asked by DMP

DMP: Okay so do you really think your the end of time or do you think your the solution to destroying the evil, and ushering in new evil because you stand for rebirth and healing as well as Death and Destruction

Satburn: I never looked at it that way, you know I think you may be on to something

Mermain123: OKAY AWESOME!

Nehelenia: Okay next question: DID YOU KNOW THERES A DATING GAME BASED ON YOU!

Satburn: OMG IT'S 2012 ALL OVER AGAIN

DMP: It's 2010, not 2012

Satburn: -Shudder- I'm talking about the movie

DMP: OMG I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

Satburn: It was the worst movie fest of my life, Ping Pong set me up with this person, and to be blunt in the end i was forced to kill him with my staff thingy

Mermain123: OMG WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!

Satburn: Do you really want to know!

Satburn: -Dark shadow across the face- HE . ATE. MY. TACO!

DMP: OMG YOU POOR THING

Mermain123: A TACO?

Satburn: YES A TACO, BUT NOT ANY TACO THE PERFECT TACO!

Mermain123: Final Question: Omg why are you not living with your father? Did pluto kill him, did she kidnap you, did you decide that weridos that want to kill you would be better parents?

Satburn: FOR ONE THING! MY NAME IS NOT F$%^ING SATBURN IT'S SATURN, OR HOTARU HO-TAR-OO AND AS A MATTER OF FACT ALL THOSE THINGS HAPPENED!

Pluto: THATS NOT TRUE I DIDN'T KILL ANYTHING

Mermain123: Okay well thats all for this time, BYE BYE!


	8. Lita!

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor moon in any way

Mermain123: Hi! We're back! After a long time again...

DMP: Well were here and that's all that matters.

Audience: -Glares of Doom-

Mermain123: I don't think they're happy...

Random Guy: Y'ah Think?

DMP: -Throws bottle at Random Guy-

DMP: RAISE YOUR HAND BEFORE YOU SPEAK!

Random Guy: -Rubbing Head- This isn't-

DMP: -Throws another bottle- I SAID BE QUITE OR DETENTION!

Random Guy: -Sits down-

Mermain123: Okay today we are interviewing... Lita, or Makoto, in Japanese

DMP: -Right so lets do a ritual to call them here-

Mermain123: -Grabs some candles and a bottle which contains Sprite-

DMP: OHHH SPRITE –Reaches to grab it-

Mermain123: -Slaps hands- NO sugars for you, we all know how you get!

DMP: -Rubs hands- Grrrr

Mermain123: Okay we have soda and candles, now all we need is someone to sacrifice, who shall in exchange for their beauty become ugly.

DMP: Oh great powers of darkness and ADD we call upon you to sacrifice the soul of:

Mermain123: Princess Peach!

Peach Appears from nowhere tied up.

Peach: NOOOOO

DMP: SHUT UP

Mermain123: Great powers take her soul!

Powers: Moooooooooooooooo –Steals soul-

Peach: Gahsdjdkflfl

Mermain123: That was an interesting thing to say...

DMP: Right the senshi shall appear soon...

Mermain123: Hey did you see today's newspaper?

_Dragonfly from Chobits Missing._

_Dragonfly: the, weird and creepy, guy who kidnapped Chii/Elda was found missing awhile back._

_Sources say it might have something to do with the death of Harry Potter and Edward Cullen._

_More info on pg 5._

DMP: We really need to be more quet about our crimes.

Mermain123: I agree.

**Tokyo Japan...**

Seyia: PUSH SERENA PUSH

Serena: I AM, OH GOD ITS TO MUCH!

Seyia: Your so close

Serena: Yes, i got Selene's shoe on!

Raye: -Appears- Huh for a moment I thought you were going into... never mind

Seyia: Who cares, we finally managed to put these stupid baby booties on Selene.

Raye: You still have one more to put on –Points to shoe-

Serena: NOOOO –Cut off by disappearing

Raye: What? no!

Everyone disappears

**Back at the studio which we still don't know where is located.**

Every one appears

Mina: Damn I though you all forgot about us

DMP: Nope.

Memrain123: Right let's just skip to the questions

DMP: We are interviewing... SAILOR JUPITER!

Mermain123: We already announced that

DMP: Yeah I know but they don't –Points to senshi/scouts-

Lita: oh god no! ITS TO EARLY! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR

DMP: BE QUITE OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION!

Amara: Don't worry once you get it over with you'll be happier

Michelle: Though you'll find your sanity has... decreased into nothingness

Mermain123: TIME FOR QUESTIONS

DMP: -Hands Mermain123 some papers-

Mermain123: Is the reason why you bake goodies is because you want to give them to Serena because you are in love with her!

Lita: WHAT! THAT'S THE MOST CR-

DMP: is it true that you fell in love with her because she was the only one who ate your drug infested food?

Mermain123: IS IT!

Lita: NO I MEAN HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN BE IN LOVE WITH HER! I MEAN EVERY GUY VILLIAN FALLS FOR HER! Plus every one else..

Mermain123: After reading several forums, is it true that you have an obsession with wanting to cook Serena's hair because its in the shape of meat balls

Serena: -Screams and covers her hair with her hands- Oh god not my hair!

Lita: What demented things are running through your mind? NO I DO NOT WANT TO EAT SERENAS HAIR!

DMP: HA WE SAID COOK, NOT EAT

Lita: Err... SKIP TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Mermain123: Who do you respect the most?

Lita: Phhh simple: Pikachu

DMP: pikachu?

Lita: Duh he can electrocute people! Why else would he be my role model?

DMP: Right... **(A.N. There's supposed to be alot of dots here)**

Mermain123: What is up with all the dots?

DMP: For dramatic affect

Mermain123: Right...Anyway...Next question, What is your dream?

Lita: Well –Perks up- My dream is to become: a chef. (and spread my...)

Mermain123: Your what?

Lita: OMG YOU HEARD THAT?

DMP: Yes, Yes we did

Mermain123: So what exactly do you want to spread? (Looks suspicious)

LamiLyn: NOTHING... WHY IS MY NAME LAMYLYKN?

Mermain123: Its actually LamiLyn. There's no K.

LamiLyn: DOSEN'T MATTER!

DMP: Okay final question... Why do all of you hate us so much?

Lita: Maybe its because you kidnap us and force us to answer stupid questions, you fat cow...

DMP:... Jupiter dies!

Mermain123: I DON'T WANT BLOOD ON MY CARPET!

DMP: But, she insulted me!

Mermain123: Be the bigger girl and ignore her!

DMP: Did you just call me fat?

Mermain123: NO!

DMP: Whatever...

Mermain123: Till next time! :D

Both: Pitch Pitch Moon Mermain Transportation!


	9. Ami

Authors Note: We do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form.

Mermain123: And we are back!

Audience: *Throws Knives*

DMP: MOB! RUN!

Audience: Get em!

Mermain123: I am to young to die! And still I have to go to Anime North

DMP: And I have yet to achieve my life goal

Mermain123: Which Is?

DMP: Making Swiss cheese president of the United States! (And achieve world domination with cookies)

Mermain123... Okay... running now

Both: *Running*

DMP: Angry Mob is angry

Mermain123: We must find a way to summon the scouts while running!

DMP: Lets get Princess Emeraude to summon them

Mermain123: She's dead

DMP: Then I suggest jumping through a black hole

Mermain123: Oh and where are we going to find one?

In Tokyo, Japan

Usagi: Oh selene is just the cutest little baby!

Chibiusa: *Face of evil*

Usagi: Creepy daughter is creepy daughter

Chibiusa: *Pinches Selene*

Usagi: Bad Usagi! Bad!

Chibiusa: *Face of evil*

Seyia: That kid has issues

Usagi: Is she really heir to the throne

Seyia: No idea. ..hey have you heard from your demented cousin & co recently

Usagi: Nope but it's only a matter of time. I bet they are watching us right now.

In Random Studios

Mermain123: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DMP:FGHT SJHSU THSIREH TJHRFH

Mermain123: *Stops* What? ?

DMP: 44543ETD... I mean... AGHHHH

Mermain123: *Begins running again*

DMP: SOMEBODY SAVE THE CHEESE!

Mermain123: Ahem

DMP: Oh and me

Mermain123: AHEM!

DMP: Fine and Mermain123 too

Tokyo, Japan

Seyia: Yep defiantly

Mina: Oh hey guys

Usagi: What are you doing in my house?

Mina: Being a hobo

Seyia: WT...

Hotaru: HI

Usagi: YOU TOO? WHY?

Hotaru: I LIKE MURDERING SHEETS!

Seyia: *Backs away slowly*

Usagi: Hey do you hear that?

Mermain123: *Stops* Crap dead end

DMP: Look if you stop trying to murder us we will give you thingz

Audience: FEKJRJKEGKJGKJF

DMP: Well that didn't work

Mermain123: Oh I just remembered! Hypno I choose you!

Hypno: Hypno!

Mermain123: Hypno use... hypnosis

Hypno *Hypnosis*

DMP: Yeah we get to live!

Emeraude: My spirit is still alive! You called?

Mermain123: We need you to summon some friends...

Emeraude: Very well

You-know-where

*Ground rumbling*

*Bright Light*

Usagi: Anybody hear\see that?

Seyia: Nope

Usagi: Right... *Sighs*

Scouts: *Disappear

Mermain123: Okay time to finally start our show!

Scouts: *Appears*

Rei: *Withdraws knife and begins attempting to stab* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

DMP: Me thinks she is angry

Mermain123: Anyway, this time it is Rei

Rei: DFSKJFDSJFSDJFSDJKSFD

Mermain123: Are you sure you're not Rei's cousin DMP? AND WHAT THE HECK DOES FJJLGFJGJK OR WHATEVER MEAN? ?

DMP: Nope and no idea

Mermain123: *Face palm* First question: Are you and Mina an item

Rei: NO! I DON'T LIKE MINA, I DON'T LIKE USAGI, I DON'T LIKE CHAD, AND I HATE SWISS CHEESE

DMP: DIE NON BELIEVER!

Rei: NEVER!

DMP: Question Two: WHO ARE YOUR CROWS? ARE THEY REALLY SENSHI THAT PROTECT YOU OR... ARE THEY YOUR CHILDREN!

Rei: WHAT? NO

Mermain123: AND DID YOU REALLY HAVE TWINS WITH JEDIATE

Rei: *Shifty eyes* You two losers need a life

Mermain123: Last time I checked we were breathing

Rei: You know what I mean

Usagi: Can we get to the next question? I want to go home

Mermain123: Right...It is it true you stole Sakura Kinimoto's fire card in order to have fire powers

REI: NO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS

Sakura: *Walks in* OBJECTION!

Rei: Oh god...

Sakura: I am here to sue one Rei Hino of Cherry\whatever temple!

DMP: What for?

Sakura: For stealing my cards! *Hands court documents to Rei* SEE YOU IN COURT

Rei: FU-

Mermain123: LANGUAGE!

Rei: Fudge

Mermain123: Next question: Is it true that you stalk Mamoru ever where?

Rei: NO, NO, NO, NO, LIES!

DMP: Don't believe you

Rei: I got an idea! THINK OF SERIOUS QUESTIONS!

Mermain123: Where would the fun be in that?

DMP: Answer the question!

Rei: I DID!

DMP: AGAIN

Rei: I DO NOT STALK

Mamoru: TRUE! SHE DOES STALK ME!

Rei: LIES! ITS ALL LIES! WHY ARE YOU LYING? I AM GOING TO MURD-

*Technical difficulties*

*Commercials come on TV*

Girl singing:FGHWSOIF NDUEURYEHNN FRURFBNEDU

TV Announcer: Get Alice Flaversham's new single: 65545

TV Announcer: IT'S THE LATEST HIT!

News Anchormen: Warming this is a breaking news cast. The teletubbies have taken over the world! EVERBODY RUN!

Mermain123: So thats what rkjegjkjfdjgfdjgjklfsdgjads is.

Mermain123: Well time to kill a character before the final question

DMP: Dr. Eggman

Audience: Yeah!

*Teleports Eggman here*

Eggman: IT'S ROBOTNIK! THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG JUST STARTED CALLING ME EGGMAN!

Mermain123: Whatever.. right, how to kill you...how to kill you?

Robotnik: What?

DMP: Nothing, nothing...

Mermain123: Oh yeah! PAC-MAN SUMMON

Pac-Man: WAKAWAKA

DMP: P-Man eat Eggman

Robotnik: IT'S NOT EGGMAN

DMP: Whatever

Pac-Man: -Eats eggman-

Robotnik: CURSE YOU!

Mermain123: Final question!

DMP: Why don't you like swiss cheese? ? ? ?

Rei: Because it murdered my parents!

Mermain123:...how is that even remotely possible

Rei: I don't want to talk about it *cries*

DMP: Well thats all the time we have

Mermain123: Till next time!

Swiss Cheese: VOTE FOR ME FOR PRESIDENT

Mermain123: WHAT

Swiss Cheese: I mean *cheese*

Mermain123...Okay bye...

DMP & Mermain123: Pitchi Pitch Moon Mermaid Transportation!


	10. ReiChan

Authors Note: We do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form.

Mermain123: And we are back!

Audience: *Throws Knives*

DMP: MOB! RUN!

Audience: Get em!

Mermain123: I am to young to die! And still I have to go to Anime North

DMP: And I have yet to achieve my life goal

Mermain123: Which Is?

DMP: Making Swiss cheese president of the United States! (And achieve world domination with cookies)

Mermain123... Okay... running now

Both: *Running*

DMP: Angry Mob is angry

Mermain123: We must find a way to summon the scouts while running!

DMP: Lets get Princess Emeraude to summon them

Mermain123: She's dead

DMP: Then I suggest jumping through a black hole

Mermain123: Oh and where are we going to find one?

In Tokyo, Japan

Usagi: Oh selene is just the cutest little baby!

Chibiusa: *Face of evil*

Usagi: Creepy daughter is creepy daughter

Chibiusa: *Pinches Selene*

Usagi: Bad Usagi! Bad!

Chibiusa: *Face of evil*

Seyia: That kid has issues

Usagi: Is she really heir to the throne

Seyia: No idea. ..hey have you heard from your demented cousin & co recently

Usagi: Nope but it's only a matter of time. I bet they are watching us right now.

In Random Studios

Mermain123: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DMP: 

Mermain123: *Stops* What? ?

DMP: 44543ETD... I mean... AGHHHH

Mermain123: *Begins running again*

DMP: SOMEBODY SAVE THE CHEESE!

Mermain123: Ahem

DMP: Oh and me

Mermain123: AHEM!

DMP: Fine and Mermain123 too

Tokyo, Japan

Seyia: Yep defiantly

Mina: Oh hey guys

Usagi: What are you doing in my house?

Mina: Being a hobo

Seyia: WT...

Hotaru: HI

Usagi: YOU TOO? WHY?

Hotaru: I LIKE MURDERING SHEETS!

Seyia: *Backs away slowly*

Usagi: Hey do you hear that?

Mermain123: *Stops* Crap dead end

DMP: Look if you stop trying to murder us we will give you thingz

Audience: FEKJRJKEGKJGKJF

DMP: Well that didn't work

Mermain123: Oh I just remembered! Hypno I choose you!

Hypno: Hypno!

Mermain123: Hypno use... hypnosis

Hypno *Hypnosis*

DMP: Yeah we get to live!

Emeraude: My spirit is still alive! You called?

Mermain123: We need you to summon some friends...

Emeraude: Very well

You-know-where

*Ground rumbling*

*Bright Light*

Usagi: Anybody hear\see that?

Seyia: Nope

Usagi: Right... *Sighs*

Scouts: *Disappear

Mermain123: Okay time to finally start our show!

Scouts: *Appears*

Rei: *Withdraws knife and begins attempting to stab* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

DMP: Me thinks she is angry

Mermain123: Anyway, this time it is Rei

Rei: DFSKJFDSJFSDJFSDJKSFD

Mermain123: Are you sure you're not Rei's cousin DMP? AND WHAT THE HECK DOES FJJLGFJGJK OR WHATEVER MEAN? ?

DMP: Nope and no idea

Mermain123: *Face palm* First question: Are you and Mina an item

Rei: NO! I DON'T LIKE MINA, I DON'T LIKE USAGI, I DON'T LIKE CHAD, AND I HATE SWISS CHEESE

DMP: DIE NON BELIEVER!

Rei: NEVER!

DMP: Question Two: WHO ARE YOUR CROWS? ARE THEY REALLY SENSHI THAT PROTECT YOU OR... ARE THEY YOUR CHILDREN!

Rei: WHAT? NO

Mermain123: AND DID YOU REALLY HAVE TWINS WITH JEDIATE

Rei: *Shifty eyes* You two losers need a life

Mermain123: Last time I checked we were breathing

Rei: You know what I mean

Usagi: Can we get to the next question? I want to go home

Mermain123: Right...It is it true you stole Sakura Kinimoto's fire card in order to have fire powers

REI: NO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS

Sakura: *Walks in* OBJECTION!

Rei: Oh god...

Sakura: I am here to sue one Rei Hino of Cherry\whatever temple!

DMP: What for?

Sakura: For stealing my cards! *Hands court documents to Rei* SEE YOU IN COURT

Rei: FU-

Mermain123: LANGUAGE!

Rei: Fudge

Mermain123: Next question: Is it true that you stalk Mamoru ever where?

Rei: NO, NO, NO, NO, LIES!

DMP: Don't believe you

Rei: I got an idea! THINK OF SERIOUS QUESTIONS!

Mermain123: Where would the fun be in that?

DMP: Answer the question!

Rei: I DID!

DMP: AGAIN

Rei: I DO NOT STALK

Mamoru: TRUE! SHE DOES STALK ME!

Rei: LIES! ITS ALL LIES! WHY ARE YOU LYING? I AM GOING TO MURD-

*Technical difficulties*

*Commercials come on TV*

Girl singing: 

TV Announcer: Get Alice Flaversham's new single: 65545

TV Announcer: IT'S THE LATEST HIT!

News Anchormen: Warming this is a breaking news cast. The teletubbies have taken over the world! EVERBODY RUN!

Mermain123: So thats what rkjegjkjfdjgfdjgjklfsdgjads is.

Mermain123: Well time to kill a character before the final question

DMP: Dr. Eggman

Audience: Yeah!

*Teleports Eggman here*

Eggman: IT'S ROBOTNIK! THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG JUST STARTED CALLING ME EGGMAN!

Mermain123: Whatever.. right, how to kill you...how to kill you?

Robotnik: What?

DMP: Nothing, nothing...

Mermain123: Oh yeah! PAC-MAN SUMMON

Pac-Man: WAKAWAKA

DMP: P-Man eat Eggman

Robotnik: IT'S NOT EGGMAN

DMP: Whatever

Pac-Man: -Eats eggman-

Robotnik: CURSE YOU!

Mermain123: Final question!

DMP: Why don't you like swiss cheese? ? ? ?

Rei: Because it murdered my parents!

Mermain123:...how is that even remotely possible

Rei: I don't want to talk about it *cries*

DMP: Well thats all the time we have

Mermain123: Till next time!

Swiss Cheese: VOTE FOR ME FOR PRESIDENT

Mermain123: WHAT

Swiss Cheese: I mean *cheese*

Mermain123...Okay bye...

DMP & Mermain123: Pitchi Pitch Moon Mermaid Transportation!


End file.
